A story of love discontinued
by Kishusbabe
Summary: Sango was rased in japan and america. she was sent from house to house for most of her life untill it was close to her 18th bday. sango miroku
1. Chapter 1

Story Of Love

By Amber Bryan

This is a cute little story that just came into my head mostly because I am so bored! Oh well. Enjoy the story dudes! Sango/Miroku my favorite couple! Anime Inuyasha of course! My specialty sexual intercourse so if your not into that stuff

Get over it this is going to start out slow but it is going to be really cool...enjoy...3) i don't own Inuyasha But I do own this story so stay away mine mine mine. Fun I'm hyper so yay. Oww join my club pen15. Cool club well my group at

The rbw sends there lovez enjoy!

Stars glisten in the sky. The moon bright like the sun. The most romantic position anyone could possibly be. But for Sango it was just a regular night. Sango had given up on love. She grew up with two parents. Living in two different houses towns. Different countries. Two different people connected by one human being. To Sango this Was normal. Three mounts at her dads and 3 months at her moms. Just the way she knew and well she was not in love with the idea of having to go from Japan to America every 3 months. But it was how she grew up it was how she lived and it was the reason why she "would never fall in love". That is what she thought and she would never change her mind never. Never. Never.

(At her moms house in America).

Sango do you have all your stuff? yes mom i do. good the plain will be here soon. are you sure you got every thing you need? your passport? your ticket? your...mom calm down. deep breath. in and out. im eighteen. not two. i know baby. but you are my little girl and I'm worried about you and you are not eighteen until next week. mom calm down. ya ya ya I know deep breath and all that crap. well that's my plain mom i love you. i love you too. have fun and don't get hurt. i know mom see ya laterz. Bye baby. Mom its not goodbye its just a laterz. i know i love ya. i love ya too mom.

(At her dads house in Japan)

How was your trip Sango? it was good dad. that's good. go put your stuff up and me and you will go out to dinner. ok dad. Sango went up to her room and started to put her stuff up in there proper locations. in Japan she was a normal girl.

In America she was a pessed someone who didn't belong there. In her eyes. Born in Japan razed in both places. She was a punk in American standards. in Japan she was just a bad girl. The first two years of her life she was together with both of her parents when they where married. thin they separated and at first she was with her mother. and then her father. than her mother. than her father. year after year after year. Next week was her eighteenth B-day. finely and she was going to stay in Japan get a job and live on her own until the day she died away from the pain of love and people. A independent woman not having to be controlled by love or lust. a virgin to the day she dies. And that is the way she won't it to be.

(At dinner)

So Sango what do you want for your birthday? A car would be cool. Ok. what? ill get you a car. Are you joking? no. wow. dad i was playing around. so you don't want a car. well ya i do but you cant afford one. Can you? a of course i can. I can get anything for my little girl. dad your awesome. What kind do you want? well there was this one car in America and i really want it. What kind is it? a red mustang G. T convertible. remember i showed you a picture of it. Ya i remember. ok ill get it for you. thinks so much dad! No problem. what do you want sweat heart? not sure. You the usual. of course. be masteries for once dad. fine instead of ham ill get bacon. good boy dad. hats a start.

(Back at there house)

Im going upstars dad. ok sango. oh sango. ya dad im having two guest over for brunch tomarrow. i was wondering if you would cook something for us all. sure what time are they expected? About 12:00pm. ok dad. where something nice ok.Ok i will dont

worry.Sango had different types of music she listened to. american and japanise. She had american cds whicth she was listeningto. Linkin park limp bizkit evanecence avril laven skye sweatnam pink hobastank lighthouse yellow card and alot more.and she leasond to most every japanise band the good ones anyways.And she loved anime.every single one she had seen. But the damn americans had screwed up most of the anime's.she had a american style and a japanise style. punk in american. and traditional japanise style clothing. she would mostly where american clothing in her house and japanise clothing

every were else .American clothing was the best clothing to her. But she still loved her japanise clothing at times. Sango got out her stirio and put her linkin park cd on the song papercut. her second favorite song. her first favorite was the song Who knew by pink.she put her cd on repeat and she turned out her lights and fell asleep on the song numb by linkin park.

(the next morning)

Morning already 7:00 dang.ahh i have to tack a shower than get dressed than make brunch. dam what am i going to wear? Sango jumped in the shower bringing a pair of trip pants and a slipknot tank top. ill just where this for a while. sango ran down stars and started to cut vegtables.ill make vegetable Raman. Ya ill simmer it for a while than add the Raman five minutes before brunch. A good meal and a easy one at that. perfect oh i need to go dry my hair. she ran back up stares and got her make up hair brush ruber bands and hair dryer.then sango went to her closet and got her kimono ready for the gest. Sango was never a big makeup girl so she just had eye liner and lip gloss and eye shadow of coures.She set on her hair. Sango blow dried it then bruised out all the remanding tangles. then she put it up in a high pony tale. perfect. then she

put off on her make up.

(down stares)

hay how you doing? pretty good .You?good. sorry we are early. it is no big deal. this is my son Miroku. hello Miroku. how are you doing. I'm good you. pretty good. how early are we? just two hours. its ok but im afraid brunch isn't going to be for a while. its no big deal.em something seals good. yes my daughter is cooking brunch. she is probably upstairs she will be down soon. That's cool.What is that sound is that American music. yes it is quit dreadfully. but she lived most her life in america.as well as japan. here is the bathroom asked Miroku. right up stars to the left next to sango's room think you. no problem. Miroku started to go upstairs.

(in sango's room)

hey i think I'm going to lessen to the pussycat dolls the new song buttons. I love this song. not to mention i memorized every single dance move. sango started to dance and sing to the song not realizing someone was watching her.

(In the hall)

Miroku was watching this girl. watching the way her hips swayed to the music. the way she smiled. the way she looked in those odd American clothing. she was beautiful. her hair. her skin. her lips. the glisten in her eyes the way she was just so happy the way she was. not to Manson her breast and her butt sexy as can be.He could not help but just stare at her beauty. she was facenating.And miroku wanted her. This should be easy. She looks like a American girl and i hered Americans are very easy to get with. All you have to do is charm them and they are yours. i wonder what she would be like in bed? I wonder if she is a virgan. Emm a virgan very sexy. I have been with alot of women. But know she is on my list. She looks like the bondage type my spesalty.Miroku heard a song come on a hard core song. he hered sango scream alsome i love this song hubastank out of control. miroku did not understand how she could like this music people where just yelling some stuff.Americans he said to lodely. whos there? said sango.Miroku went into the bathroom just as sango was coming in the hall. she looked down the stars and noticed there was a man down there damn she cursed to her self. our guest must be here. she ran in her room and forgot to close the door all the way just a crack was left open. miroku came out of the bathroom and saw her chaging.reaplying some lip glose. and he saw her start to come near the door he went down the stairs and next to his fathor. did you get lost. yes sir.they saw sango come down the stairs in her komono. Sango. said sangos father. yes father. yes father said sango. these are oar guest.hello dear said the oldest man.My name is monk musen and this is my son monk miroku. Very nice to meet you lady sango. said miroku softly grabing sangos right hand and placing a soft kiss on her nuckels. nice to meet you to sango said trying to hide her blush. Miroku smothly went to sangos ear and wispered "lady sango why are you blushing it was nothing but a simple kiss and your knockel?" Sangos face turned beat red. If you will excuss me im going to cheack on brunch. sango said calmly. then she bowed and went to the kichen. miroku gently tuched her sholder. may i join you lady sango. if you wish monk miroku. plase a beautiful lady like your self should call me miroku. he said smiling saductivly.Sango just goten read of her blush blused littely. if you want mo.. i mean miroku. she corected her self. they walked in to the kichen is silence.

(both of the fathors)

Did you see the blush on sangos face? ya i did. miroku always was a charmer. ya he had. do you think he is going to try to get sango into bed. yes he proboly is.well he is going to find out it is not going to be easy. sango may be my little girl but she is her mothers to. and she got her mothers hard head. This could be very interesting. i beat you one hundred dollars miroku is abouy to get slaped. deal make it two hundred. ok. 5 4 3 2 1 Slap

(Sango and miroku as they intered the kichen)

Lady sango you must be a very good chef this smells fantastic. think you Miroku. no problem i love to complement such a beautiful woman such as your self. why think you but im not beautiful. but of course you are. thinks. no problem.

lady sango may i be so bould to ask you something. yes if you wish. Sango would you like to bare my child. sorry no. Miroku grabbed Sango around the waste and pulled her close. may ask what you are doing miroku. im about to kiss your

neck lady sango. he then went to her neck and started to nip and kiss sangos pulls. sango got a wired felling in her stomic like butterflys. She did the first thing that came in her head her pulled away and slapped miroku across the face.

Sango what happend?sangos father said comeing into the kichen folowed by mirokus fathor.when they intered they saw miroku with a red hand print across his face. sangos fathor turned to mirokus and held his hand out. mirokus

fathor plced two hundread dollers in his hand. think you. neee. he said. sango was over by the soup and she put the raman in there alowing it to cook. this is going to be fun miroku said mentaly. Miroku you hentie what did you do?

asked Mirokus father pulled a you he said grining sarcasticlly. his fathor put on an equally sarcastic face. you raped the girl not good miroku.they laughed as sango and her fathor rolled there eyes.men sango said mentally and went

back to cooking the raman.

(at the table)

This is fantastic said Miroku. Yes it is they all agreed. It would be better if i would have had some thyme and oregano.Said Sango. They are some American spices I'm not really sure if they sell them in Japan. They sell those spices in the Corner market. Said Miroku. Cool ill go down there and get some later on to day. may i have the owner to escort you Lady Sango? Asked Miroku. If you wish said Sango. Awesome If you wish said Sango. Yes Miroku said in his head. ( ha ha head D)ok ill tack you down there this afternoon. sounds good to me Sango said with a smile. Cool. once again this was fantastic said Sango's father. Thinks said Sango as she was collecting all the dishes. Here let me do the dishes lady Sango said Miroku with that charming look of his. no its ok i can do the dishes, said Sango. Miroku and his father both started to laugh. ha "DO" they said at the same time. Men. Sango said smiling.

(In Sango's room)

I like your room Sango said Miroku smiling as he examined the room. Who is greenday? Asked Miroku. It's a band one of my favorites to be precise. You want to here one of there songs? Sure said Miroku. Sango put in her Greenday cd and played the song American idiot singing every single word. When the song was finished Miroku was very amused I can see you are really into that American stuff im ganna have to turn you to the good side. Good side Sango said with a questioning look on her face. Ya im ganna have to make you get back into Japanese music. I love Japanese music I just love American even more. Sango said with an innocent smile and don't lessen to my dad im no little girl im a smart ass bitch that always gets her way no matter what. Well im just playing I don't get what I want. Sango said with a flirty look on her face. The girl you saw down there was just the girl my dad thinks I am. I don't want him to know how much of a punk I am. Well I like you just the way you are but im pretty sure I can tame the punk in you. Miroku said with a perverted voice. I would love to see you try. Sango said in a competitive way. Ok then Miroku said pushing Sango on her bed and getting on top of her. What in gods name do think your doing said Sango kind of stunned. Im going to tame you lady sango said Miroku leening down and caching sangos lips with his. At first sango didn't react. But then she hered her door open up and she made herself start crying. Daddy she said pushing Miroku off of her. I was so scared he forced him self on me. Wait what said Miroku turning around to see sangos fathor and his own standing in the door way. Miroku how dare you said his fathor. But dad. Not an other word said his fathor go to the car. He looked at sango with a evil seductive look on her face. Bye bye she liped. And smiled. Miroku walked out of the room and thought to him self know this is going to be fun.

( end of chapter 1)

I hope you liked it. it took me forever to write well lovez ya all review!


	2. A fight between old friends

Chapter 2

(At Miroku's house)

"I'm going to get her back for what happened.

No one not even some Japanese or American little girl. Whatever the hell she is.

Damn how the hell could she have tricked me like that?

But how the hell am I supposed to get her back. Dad what the hell are you laughing at?"

"I'm laughing at how much of an idiot you are."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that her dad thinks she is an angel."

"And the point of that stupid ass remark was for."

"What I am trying to say son is trick her into being a little devil in front of her father."

"And how in the world am I supposed to do that father."

"Make her lust after you. Make her beg for more of you."

"And how am I going to do that?"

"Easily my son."

"Care to explain?"

"Yes. Seduce her."

(Sango and her father)

"Yes he has no idea I tell you everything. "

"Well that's funny so did my plain work Sango."

"Yes dad. I am going to make him go crazy for me. "

"That's my girl. If you're as good as your mother is he will try to get you."

"According to what I have learned from you dad those men

in that family will devise a plain to get even with me. This is going to get very interesting. "

"You and I are going to have fun with this little activity. "

"And if you play the cards right he will shape up and ask you to marry him before this year is over."

"Dad I'm going to get him to ask me. I'm just going to mess with his head for a couple

of years if that's ok with you."

"Sango you're growing up so fast.

I'm so proud of you just don't kill the guy why you are having your fun."

"Ok dad. "

"And can you do me a huge favor?"

"Ya dad what ever you ask. "

"Don't tell me when you have sex with him ok. "

"No big dad I'm sure that I can reframe from sharing that information with you. "

"Thinks I would appreciate it."

"No big love Ya dad. '

"Love Ya to baby girl."

"Oh I'm going to the market to get some herbs."

"Ok Sango have fun and doesn't set anything of fire this time."

"I'll try my best dad."

"Ok don't hurt your self. And remember be a tease Sango. I know but don't be a slut."

"I know."

"Later. "

"Later, Sango."

(At the market)

Ma'am. Yes. Do you sell oregano and parsley? Yes ma'am we do.

They are right there. Over by the peas and corn. Think you very much.

No problem. If you need more assistance just ask me.

Ok I'll keep that in mind.

Sango walked to the location the woman had just told her.

Ahh here they are.

Now I can do some serious cooking. Sango suddenly felt a hand go over her mouth and

she was suddenly dragged away.

She felt her self being put in a car and the car started to drive.

Sango wasn't scared at least she didn't act like it.

Sango was actually scared to death.

But Sango had learned never to show her fears.

So she just stayed there not able to see.

Not able to scream.

Not even able to fight for the person had tied her hands and feet

Together and Sango was unable to do anything to get away.

Sango for the first time in her life was helpless to do anything but lie there and wait

for whatever was going to happen to her. The only thing she could think about was if

her father would be called with someone saying they had found her dead body.

(Miroku)

"Father im going to the market to talk to are little princess Sango."

"Ok son be home before morning ok son."

"Yes sir."

"Ok I'll be off."

"Ok son have fun."

"Ok father I will bye."

"Bye"

Man I have never had such a time with a girl. I mean damn she can kiss.

I was about ready to just tear off her clothing and thrust into her.

She is so seductive. Those beautiful eyes, and that body.

Damn pay attention to the road' and stop thinking about her.

Miroku's cell phone started to go off.

"yo." Said Miroku.

"Hey dude what up?" said Miroku's friend Inuyasha."

"Nothing what you up to Inu?"

"Nothing much Miro.

"Cool. I'm going to the market to get even with this one chick that made a complete fool of me."

"Who was it this time? Shema, kanna, rin, or kagura?"

"None of them it was a girl named Sango she is one of my father's friend's daughter"

Ha ha ha!!!! A chick I don't even know making a full out of you that's funny."

"Shut up. Ass hole. Its not funny she made a complete full out of me in front

of my father and her own Father."

"Well I'm sorry dude that's just so fucking funny."

"Hey Kagome! Said Inuyasha.

"What? Said the girl.

"A girl we don't know made a complete full out of Miroku."

"Really is it Friday already."

Inuyasha and kagome started laughing at that statement.

"Very funny guys."

Miroku hung up the phone. Ass holes he said as he got to the market

he saw Sango talking to a

employee. Then he saw her walk away to section of American food.

He saw a group of guys

close behind her. Then he saw one of the guys grab her.

Shit he said. Miroku grabbed his cell phone and dilled Inuyasha's number.

"Inuyasha get down to the market now its time to kick some ass.

(Sango's pov)

Damn it! I got to get to my cell phone. It feels like the cars not moving

I need to call my dad.

Suddenly Sango heard a commotion happening.

All she could hear was a fight. It had been at least twenty minutes,

And the trunk finally opened up.

She had no idea who it was she closed her eyes before she could see.

She didn't want to see the face of the person who was about to kill her.

(Inuyasha's pov)

"Kagome ill be home soon Miroku called me and said it

was time to kick some ass so something must be going down."

"be careful"

"I will do I ever do anything stupid."

"Don't answer that bye." "I love you"

"I love you to bye."

(Miroku and Inuyasha at the market)

"What's happening Miroku?"

"I'll feel you it later lets go kick some ass."

"Fine by me."

Inuyasha and Miroku ran over there and started to kick some ass.

It was two against six. But Inuyasha and Miroku were trashing them all.

After the fight was over Miroku and Inuyasha where out of breath

one of those basterd's had cut Miroku with a knight and he was bleeding.

Inuyasha had got a couple of hits to the stomach and a black eye but

other than that they were both ok. Miroku opened the trunk and saw Sango.

She looked scared to death her eyes closed tight and she was trying to

hold back from crying by the looks of things. Miroku went to her ears and said

"its Miroku everything's going to be fine." Sango opened her eye's.

Miroku smiled at her and got her out of the trunk

Removing the shackles that bound her legs and arms. Sango instantly hugged

Miroku who was a little confused by the sudden affection.

Sango looked over at Inuyasha and smiled. Think you she said to them both.

Its fine lady Sango, said Miroku.

No problem said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha went to Miroku's ear

"is this the chick you were talking about"

"Ya it is"

"That's cool I think her and kagome would be great friends."

Inuyasha dilled in Kagome's number 8503248

"Hey babe, what you doing right now?"

Nothing babe so what was going on with Miroku?

We got to kick some ass holes asses because they were trying to kidnap

this one chick oh kagome can you come down here so you can meet her

she seems kind of cool I think that you and her would get

along great. She is from America. That's cool

I'll be there in a couple minutes ok babe

I love you and I'll see you in a few minutes.

Ok I love you to bye. Bye.

Kagome is on her way.

Ok Miroku.

So Sango what was going on with those guys earlier?

I don't know they just grabbed me I don't know why.

Its ok Sango we are going to figure out who those ass holes are.

Think you so much Miroku.

No problem lady Sango.

Please, As I said before just call me Sango.

Of course I will.

I will always respect your wishes.

At that commit Sango lightly blushed.

Miroku went to Sango's ear and whispered

"your blushing I wonder what your blush looks like under those cloths?"

Sango Blushed even more and slapped him on the face.

You fucking pervert what the fuck is wrong with you.

Sango said with an angry tone.

I am sorry that I get so turned on by you your beautiful body and soul.

Your eyes the way they shine and your body slim and fit. The way your smile makes everything bad and hatful in this would become purr and amazing.

Inuyasha was trying his hardest not to laugh at the provert saying something lovable. What a fucking shit head one day he is going to push a fucking girl so far she is going to ripe off his fucking balls and shove them up his mother fucking cunt ass. "O hey did you hear me say that Kagome?" "Ya I did and someone needs therapy." "Very funny babe." "I know that's why you love me so much." "Damn right." Inuyasha grabbed kagome by her waist and kissed her with what felt like the most perfect kiss in the world. Inuyasha softly bit down on Kagome's bottom lip as if he were requesting access into her mouth. Kagome opened her mouth but a little to fell Inuyasha's tong start to search her mouth feeling every inch memorizing the taste of her own tong wrestling with his own. Inuyasha and Kagome herd someone clear there throat. Sango this Is kagome. Sango and Kagome stared at each other blankly. How you doing slut? Kagome said blankly. Good how about you scank? I've been great I see your as hoorish as usual. Ya and I see your as easy as always. That's it you slut Kagome punched Sango straight in the face making her nose bleed. You bitch!!! Sango screamed punching Kagome multiple times making Kagome fall to her knees in pain. Oh its on Kagome said jumping on Sango making her loose her balance. Kagome and Sango were fighting punching, kicking, cutting, verbally cussing Each other out. Untill Inuyasha pulled kagome away from Sango and Miroku got Sango to. What the fuck just happened Kagome. Hey Kagome still got the tattoo or did you get it removed? Still got it you? Damn right I do. Good in that case Sango and Kagome went over to one another and hugged I missed you they both said. Inuyasha I will never understand girls. Me either my friend me either

**_Hey peps that was chapter two yay sorry it took so long. I never got the time to do it with school, friends ,boyfriends you know all that stuff I will try to finish this story. And work on my other one two laterz please review Thinks _**


End file.
